Subserviant Evangel
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: If you can tell me one place anywhere on the internet where you've seen this pairing, I'll give you a buffalo nickel.Life is normal, and perhaps bland, for a certain small vampire. But this is the last person she'd have expected to spice it up! R&R please


Hey folks, Zefie here again. Yeah, I know, get to work on Grace of Equivalence, right? Working on that. Meanwhile, here's a random little story which actually has a short sequel already in the works. This is another completely random and unexpected pairing out of me. And it's mature. And yuri. Don't like, don't read. Deal? Ok then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. Nope. If I did, Negi would have married Nodoka, Asuna would marry Takahato, Konoka and Setsuna would have been lovers by the end of the kyoto arc, and blahdi blahdi blah.

So here goes.

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE

_Subservient Evangel_

_By Zefie Kirasagi_

It was not, Evangeline thought, the kind of situation she would ever find herself in. Tied to her own bed, completely naked, panting, watching with rapt attention as someone else did their utmost to pleasure her in every way possible.

She'd had a fantasy once, just the once, about the Thousand Master doing something similar to this, although the idea hadn't quite seemed right to her, probably because it placed her into a subserviant role in the act.

But experiencing it, she couldn't deny that the experience was almost...theraputic. And certainly freakin' hot.

ENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENEN

**The day had started very simply. The small vampiress had awoken, laid in bed for a while, had her breakfast brought to her by Chachamaru (two eggs, scrambled, with buttered toast and two sausage patties with a bit of the blood that she had stored in the refrigerator dribbled on top). Upon finishing with her meal, she'd gotten out of bed, stripped out of her bedclothes, gotten her daily massage from Chachamaru (who always paid close attention to her Master's most sensitive spots, particularly her lower thighs and breasts, which, as it turned out, were actually starting to grow in, the first change in Chachamaru's true form in centuries), and then she'd sat down in the living room to read some more in her current Stephen King novel. She had to admit, if she hadn't known that the man wasn't a vampire, she'd have thought him one of her kind from his devilish writing.**

**After that, her day had continued as normal as she headed off to class with Chachamaru. Math was boring, as usual. Science was boring, as usual. History was boring, as usual. And there was, of course, boya's English class, which was rowdy and loud, as usual. There were a few subtle differences from the usual hectic norm here: among them, the librarian girl had talked with Chachamaru about something in class, which was rare in itself, as the cybotic student almost never spoke to anyone besides Evangeline or Chizeru, and perhaps Asuna or boya. Also, as the girl had left the room, she'd glanced at Evangeline, still seated at the back of the class. The glance didn't seem to hold the normal scared expression it usually did, which was why the Dark Evangel had noticed it in the first place.**

**Upon leaving the school to return to their home, Evangeline had asked Chachamaru what Miyazaki-san had said. The reply was a strange one that Evangeline had never gotten before.**

"**Access prohibited."**

**Evangeline had stopped in her tracks, staring at Chachamaru.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Access prohibited."**

"**Prohibited by who?"**

"**Access prohibited. My apologies, master."**

**Evangeline had found herself slightly irked; it was the first time she'd ever been denied information about any subject by Chachamaru. She ended up trying several things, including pressing the robot's right breast to restart her systems, but the answer was the same. Promising a vague form of punishment upon reaching home, Evangeline had again set off for home, followed by Chachamaru, who again apologized.**

**By about sunset, after many attempts to get the information from Chachamaru that couldn't have been done outside the home (among these, pressing various pleasure-inducing spots on the robot's body to attempt to force the information out, kicking the robot a few times, which only resulted in a sore foot, and threatening her with a week of not being able to go feed her kittens in the city. This last had brought the robot to something similar to tears, and she had again apologized, as well as begged her mistress not to do the last punishment. Evangeline had, of course, been bluffing-she was evil, not heartless).**

**So, finally, the vampire had given up and decided that she didn't need the information.**

**At about eight o'clock, just after serving Evangeline her regular Earl Grey tea, Chachamaru had stated that she needed to go to the school research labs for an update by Chizeru. She left quickly, surprising Evangeline.**

**A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Evangeline sat for a few more knocks, then, remembering that Chachamaru wasn't there to get the door, went downstairs to open it.**

"**Oh, h-hi Mcdowell-san. Umm, may I come in please?"**

**Evangeline raised an eyebrow, but stepped aside to let Miyazaki-san in, closing the door behind her. The girl looked around the house, shivering a bit.**

"**It's cold out there tonight." she said.**

"**What are you doing here?" Evangeline asked bluntly.**

**The girl turned to the vampire, slipping a hand into her pocket almost casually.**

"**Well, umm...I wanted to ask about how to do a spell. Negi-sensei mentioned it, but he doesn't know how to do one."**

**Evangeline kept her eyes on the girl's hand in her pocket. "What do you need it for, you can't cast spells."**

"**Well, eh, that is, I umm...I just was wondering."**

**The vampire sighed. "Fine, what kind of spell?"**

"**A magic-prevention barrier. That would stop someone within it from using magic."**

**Evangline's danger senses seemed to burst to life, blaring in her head.**

"**And why would I tell you that?" she asked. Then she noticed that the girl had out the Diarium Ejus, and was reading it quickly. Evangeline quickly shut down her thoughts about the incantation, but librarian-girl had already looked up.**

"**Oh, okay then. Thank you."**

**The girl checked her watch. Evangeline watched her, her warning senses flaring up again. She suddenly felt her arms go a bit weak, and raised her eyebrows.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Hmm? Oh, Chacha-san already took care of it for me. See you in an hour, Evangeline-chan."**

**It was like an invisble hammer had hit the vampire over the head, then she was falling, slurring out a word as she fell.**

"**Shit..."**

**WHUMP**

ENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENEN

**Evangeline had woken up very slowly, like rising from a deep and restful sleep. The first thing she'd done was shiver.**

**Then she realized that her clothes were gone, except for her nightgown and panties.**

**The next thing she noticed was that she was tied, eagle-spread, to her bed, with her wrists tied to the corners of the head board and her feet to the end of the bed. The ropes were long, so she wasn't stretched, but upon trying, she could instantly see that she couldn't break them.**

**She didn't even bother with her magic, since she could already see the light green barrier that extended five feet around her bed.**

**Chachamaru was a few feet away, watching.**

"**Good evening, Master. Did you sleep well?"**

"**Chachamaru, untie these ropes."**

"**I'm sorry, Master, I am currently unable to carry out your commands."**

"**Chachamaru, NOW."**

"**My apologies, Master."**

**The robot turned away from Evangeline, speaking towards the door to the room.**

"**Miyazaki-san, preparations are complete. You may enter now."**

**Evangeline turned her head to watch as the girl entered the room. Librarian-girl smiled at her, closing the door as Chachamaru left the room.**

**Evangeline was not amused. "You WILL release me. NOW."**

"**Nope."**

"**Miyazaki-san, do not test my patience."**

**The girl giggled. "Or you'll do what? No magic."**

**The vampire glared at the girl as she entered the magic barrier.**

"**What is all of this, anyways?" she asked.**

**In answer, the girl climbed onto the bed, sitting with one leg on either side of Evangeline's tummy. She leaned down, placing her face barely three inches from the Dark Evangel's. Evangeline quickly spat out her words, "I don't swing that way."**

"**That's not what Chacha-san says."**

_**Damn Chachamaru.**_

"**Well I'm not interested."**

"**Not yet you aren't."**

"**Like you'll even do anything. I know all about you, Librarian-chan. This isn't your territory. Besides, last I checked you had the hots for boya."**

'**That you know of, Eva-chan."**

"**What are you talking about, of course you d-mmmph!"**

**Her words cut off as Nodoka pressed her lips gently against the vampire's, and while Evangeline tried not to let it show, she had to admit that the girl seemed to know what she was doing with her lips, and her tongue. So the vampire had kissed back, just a bit. Perhaps a little indulgence of herself wouldn't hurt.**

**Nodoka pulled back, smiling down at the vampire.**

"**Didn't seem to mind that too much, Eva-chan."**

"**Did I have a choice? You seem to have thought this out fairly well. I'm curious when it started."**

"**Kyoto. The day after the lake battle, when you were sticking around for the sightseeing. I liked watching you when you were relaxing, especially in your cute little bathing suit. I liked the old-fashioned look on you."**

"**What do you mean by 'Old Fashion'-mmph..."**

**Evangeline was forced to shut up again as Nodoka kissed her again. When the girl had finally pulled away again, the vampire's breathing was still even and simple.**

"**Is that all?"**

**Nodoka motioned to the ropes, then to the barrier.**

"**I've read about half the books in the school library. Do you think I'd go to all this trouble for just a few kisses?"**

**She gently grasped the bottom of the nightgown, pulling it up just past the vampire's waist, smiling at the sight of her black panties, and at the slight outline of Evangeline's labia.**

"**I had Chachamaru dress you for me because I didn't want to ruin my first look at you."**

"**I won't let you do what you're thinking you're going to do." Evangeline quickly spat out, though she knew the words were a reflex. Nodoka grinned at her.**

"**Who said that you had a say in the matter, Eva-chan?"**

**She leaned down again, kissing Evangeline again, and this time she slid her hand up the nightgown, running her fingers over the vampires small but pert breasts. Evangeline gasped lightly as Nodoka brushed her nipple back and forth gently, the nub quickly becoming hard-all of this play and kissing had gotten the Dark Evangel quite heated.**

**Nodoka broke off the kiss again, slowly pushing Evangeline's nightgown up past her breasts. The vampire struggled, but between the girl sitting on her stomach and the ropes, she wasn't going anywhere. Nodoka leaned down, gently kissing Evangeline's breasts, letting her tongue slide over them. Evangeline let out a slight moan as the librarian-girl's tongue slid over her nipple, coating it in a light layer of warm saliva.**

"**N-No...Nodoka...stop that-ahh..."**

**Nodoka smiled up at Evangeline again. That annoying, cute smile.**

"**Don't like it on the breasts, Eva-chan? Maybe lower?"**

**Evangeline quickly shook her head, but Nodoka slipped down her small body, running a finger along the junction between the vampire's legs, pressing the digit against the slightly damp fabric of Evangeline's panties. She hooked her finger around the panties and pulled them down just a bit, as far as she could with the vampire's legs spread by the ropes. Nodoka leaned down, blowing gently on the vampire's pussy lips, drawing a short gasp from Evangeline. Nodoka looked up to Evangeline's face, smiling.**

"**You have such a pretty vagina, Eva-chan. I can't wait to taste it."**

**Evangeline struggled one more time against the ropes, then sighed. "Fine...fine...just do it and get it over with..."**

"**As you wish." was all Nodoka said before she extended her tongue and slipped it into Evangeline's pussy without hesitation. Evangeline gasped, a short whimper escaping her lips. The librarian-girl proceeded to begin licking and sliding her tongue around, thoroughly tasting all of the Dark Evangel's secret flavor.**

"**No-Nodokaaaahh...please...don't stop..."**

**Nodoka pulled back a bit, smiling up at the vampire and letting a sly grin slip onto her face at the whimper of disappointment that left Evangeline's mouth.**

"**One condition."**

"**Name it."**

"**You be my girlfriend. Openly. Also, I don't answer to you, you'd answer to me in relationship matters, so no forced submissions."**

"**And if I said no?"**

"**Then I'll keep licking you until you almost cum, then stop, over and over again for the next twelve hours. And I can follow through on that, I took a four hour nap after class."**

**Evangeline could barely comprehend what she was hearing. It was the most wonderful and yet the most terrible threat she'd ever heard in her life (and that was saying something), and she was actually scared of the bookworm's threat.**

**And would trying her suggestion be so bad? Evangeline had a fairly healthy interest in girls, and while she'd never specifically thought about Nodoka in this regard, the fact was that the offer was on the table-more than she could say for one of the other targets she might have chosen, like Setsuna or Mana.**

"**...condition of my own, Nodoka-chan. We alternate days who's in command of the other." the vampire said, adding a sinister grin on the end of the sentence. "Otherwise, I'd never get my revenge on you. And I prefer being on top now and then."**

**Nodoka grinned an uncharacteristically devious grin. Then again, pretty much everything she had done in the last ten minutes had been unchacteristic of her.**

"**I can agree to that. So that's a yes?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Now get back to business and get your damn tongue back in my cunt!"**

"**Hehe, yes ma'am."**

**And with that, Nodoka dove back into the vampire's pussy, licking and slurping with a new vigor. Evangeline, for her part, moaned loudly and openly, shivering in pleasure.**

**After several minutes of the frenzied tongue-ing, Nodoka pulled back slightly, but before Evangeline could whimper again, Nodoka's tongue had been replaced by her index and forefinger, which were slipping slowly in and out of the Dark Evangel's pussy. As for her tongue, Nodoka had moved up just a bit, and was barely teasing Evangeline's clitoris, gently flicking it with her wet, warm tongue. Evangeline's back was arched, her feet pushing her slightly up off the bed as she moaned even louder than before, loving the feeling of Nodoka's nimble tongue and fingers giving her so much pleasure.**

**By seven minutes after this had begun, Nodoka had slowed down her actions to a stop removing her fingers from Evangeline and stopping with her tonguefest. Evangeline groaned, glaring at her.**

"**What is it? Why did you stop?"**

"**My hand and tongue are tired. You've got a lot of resistance." was the reply.**

"**Ugh...look, try this. Go over to my wardrobe and open it."**

**Nodoka looked a bit puzzled, but slowly got off the bed and headed to the vampire's oaken wardrobe, opening the double doors on it.**

"**Okay?"**

"**Second shelf from the top, left side."**

**Nodoka reached her hand up, feeling around.**

**Her hand closed on something rubbery and cylindrical, and she grinned.**

"**Now what are you doing with **_**this**_**, Eva-chan?"**

"**What do you care? Just strip those damn clothes off and put it on and get your cute little ass back over here."**

**Nodoka smiled, walking back over to the vampire's bed and setting the strap-on dildo down, slowly and teasingly undoing the buttons on her schoolshirt. Once that had dropped to the floor, she slipped her skirt off to join it, followed by her bra. Evangeline looked up at her, smiling.**

"**If only I wasn't tied up, I'd give those little tits of yours a hell of a sucking. I gotta say, you look pretty hot with those long socks and those plain old I'm-a-schoolgirl-slut cotton panties."**

**Nodoka faked a pout. "I'm not a schoolgirl slut."**

**She slipped the strap-on on over her panties, getting back on the bed on her knees between Evangeline's legs. The vampire looked up at her with a deeply lustful look in her green eyes.**

"**So, Nodoka-chan, do you love me? I'm pretty sure this isn't just sex for you."**

"**Oh, no, I just want you for your ten-year-old body." said Nodoka, perfectly deadpan.**

"**Well, you'll be happy to know that it seems that I'm aging again. Regular rate, of course, but I started growing these knockers about a week ago." Evangeline replied, grinning proudly.**

"**I dunno if I'd call them knockers yet." Nodoka said, giving the vampire's nipples a good pinch, to which Evangeline yelped.**

"**Well, dammit librarian-girl, are you going to talk all night or fuck me?"**

**Without furthur ado, Nodoka slid the strap on into the vampire's pussy halfway. Evangeline moaned, her back arching again. Nodoka put her hands on Evangeline's butt cheeks, giving them a squeeze and lifting the vampire-girl about a foot off the bed before slipping the dildo in the rest of the way, then out again, and then in again, beginning a regular, semi-quick pace. The vampire-girl moaned loudly.**

"**Ahhh...Nodoka-chan...yeeeeaaahh...fuck my pussy...yeah...mmmm...faster, fuck me faster!"**

**Nodoka sped up, the dildo slipping in and out of Evangeline's pussy at an extremely rapid pace. Nodoka smiled, glancing down at the dildo that was moving in and out of Evangeline's wet cunt.**

"**Hey now...you didn't tell me this was a vibrating dildo..."**

**Evangeline looked up in horror.**

"**Wha?! No wait, whatever you do, don't turn it on, Chizeru made this one, it's really really really fast, don't turn it on..."**

"**Really, really, REALLY fast?"**

"**Nodoka, please, don't turn it on-ahhhhhhhh!"**

**Nodoka had hit the small indent on the base of the dildo, and instantly she could feel it vibrating. To her it felt like a gentle vibration through her panties, making her wet.**

**To Evangeline, it was like liquid pleasure had been poured into her.**

"**AHHHH! NODOKA-CHAAAAAN! UNNNNGGHHH...OHHHHHH!"**

**Nodoka stopped thrusting with the dildo, pulling it out of Evangeline and setting it against the vampire's clit. The effect was immeadiate, and deafening.**

"**NODOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

**Evangeline came hard as the vibrations shot through her pleasure nerves, sending a wave of cum spilling out of her pussy and onto the bedsheets. Nodoka held the dildo on Evangeline's clit for only another few seconds, then she pulled back, leaning down and licking up the vampire's sweet nectar that was still spurting out of her pussy at intervals with her gasps and groans.**

**Nodoka slurped up the last of the fluids that hadn't seeped into Evangeline's bedsheets, then sat up, smiling at the girl, who was still panting heavily.**

"**I-I-I...t-told you not to t-turn it on...ahh...damn...whoa..."**

**Evangeline looked up at Nodoka, noticing that she still had the dildo on, and that she had a dreamy expression on her face.**

"**Wh-what's up with you?"**

"**This thing feels really good through my panties...mmm...I can see why you liked it."**

"**Trust me, it's a lot worse...or should I say better, on the recieving end."**

**Nodoka shut off the dildo, taking it off. A clear wet spot could be seen on her panties, outlining her pussy lips. Evangeline licked her lips, starting to get her strength back.**

"**Now, get these ropes off me. I want to give you a good, hard fucking."**

**Nodoka shivered in anticipation, quickly untying the vampire's bonds. As soon as the last one had been undone, Evangeline sat up, pulling Nodoka into a solid, passionate kiss, their tongues seeming to dance as they met. Nodoka had to admit, Evangeline was a much more forceful kisser than she was, but she liked it.**

**Then Evangeline had turned so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and she'd laid Nodoka face down over her lap, with her butt right above the vampire's knee.**

"**Ever been spanked before, you naughty little girl?"**

"**Umm...When I was really little, I broke a vase once."**

"**Well you didn't break anything this time, but you didn't obey me. So I'm going to give your ass a good smacking!"**

**Evangeline brought her hand back, then slapped it firmly into Nodoka's panty-clad ass, drawing a sharp yelp from the girl. Again she spanked librarian-girl's butt, then again, this time pulling up on the back of the girl's panties so that they went between her butt cheeks, giving the vampire two perfect targets, each of which got a good slapping.**

**Before Nodoka could react, Evangeline had flipped her back over onto the bed on her back, and was already sucking and licking hungrily at the girl's nipples, drawing long moans from her mouth.**

"**Eva-chan...oh...your lips feel so good...and your tongue is so warm...ah..."**

**Evangeline sucked hard at both of Nodoka's nipples, nibbling at them just a bit. Nodoka yelped, her back arching just a tad. The Dark Evangel soon wrapped her arms around Nodoka's waist and pulled her to her knees, the vampire sliding her own knee between Nodoka's leg and firmly pressing her upper leg against Nodoka's pussy through her wet panties, moving the girl back and forth while kissing her lips with a great amount of force and passion. Nodoka was squealing and moaning into the kiss, eventually breaking it off to let her head fall back as she moaned loudly, Evangeline's lips traveling to her neck, nibbling and sucking lightly.**

**Before long, Evangeline had let the girl fall back onto the bed, pulling her panties off. She smiled for a minute, licking at the juices that still soaked them, then Evangeline slipped Nodoka's panties on, grinning as she donned the strap-on over them.**

"**Now then, about that fucking I mentioned. Sit up and get on your knees." she ordered. Nodoka quickly sat up and kneeled, fidgeting with her hands as Evangeline moved behind her. The vampire ran the dildo along between Nodoka's legs, smiling and reaching around to roughly squeeze and grope the librarian-girl's breasts to keep her in an upright position.**

"**Now then, you ready for this toy in your hot cunt, dear?" Evangeline said. Nodoka shuddered-she had to admit, the vampire used much more dirty language than she'd expected, but it made her feel even hotter.**

"**Yes, I'm ready."**

**Evangeline smiled, then quickly rammed the dildo into Nodoka, who yelped and moaned loudly. The vampire grinned and turned the vibrator switch on and began fucking the dildo in and out of Nodoka's pussy, pinching the girl's nipples and pulling them as she went. Nodoka screamed, moaning widly, her whole body moving up and down with the dildo as she was roughly vampire-handled.**

"**Ahhhhh! Eva-chaaan! Don't stop, whatever you do! Ahhhhh!"**

**Stopping was the furthest thing on Evangeline's mind as she moved herself to the edge of the bed, sitting on it so Nodoka's legs were hanging in the air. Without the support of the bed, and only supported by the dildo and the vampire's hands on her breasts, Nodoka pulled her legs up, her toes arching as she bounced up and down on the dildo, her bangs falling over her eyes.**

"**Evaaaaa! Yes! Oh, yes! Ahh!"**

**In one quick motion, Evangeline came to a sudden halt with her motions and turned the vibrator on the dildo up to its maximum speed, the dildo slipped into Nodoka's pussy up to the hilt.**

**The vibrations hit Nodoka like a sledgehammer. Her eyes, which had been closed, opened wide as she was completely silent for a fraction of a second. Then her back arched and she screamed the loudest yet, throwing her head back.**

"**EVANGELIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"**

**The girl's pussy clamped around the dildo as she screamed, and her cum spurted out around the toy. Evangeline leaned back on the bed so Nodoka had some support from lying down next to her, although the vampire kept the dildo in the girl, leaving it on as the girl shuddered and moaned loudly. Evangeline was almost sure the girl would pass out from the pleasure, but soon after Nodoka came again, right on the edge of the last orgasm, still very much awake. Impressed, the vampire slipped the dildo out and shut it off, taking it off. She curled herself up against Nodoka's shivering and panting frame, both girls covered in hot, slick sweat. Evangeline kissed Nodoka's neck, pressing her breasts into the girl's back.**

"**Quite determined, aren't you? I'd have thought you would pass out by now."**

"**Hhh...hhh...I-I...I'm not all that f-far off...ohhh...I can't believe you kept me on that thing for two...ahh..."**

**Nodoka attempted to get up, but Evangeline kept her down. "Don't you be trying any fancy feats, huh? I know you humans usually have about enough stamina to do that once and then you fall asleep, so you can't be far from sleep right now."**

"**B-But I know you'll still stay awake...I don't want to just leave you by yourself."**

**Evangeline smiled, rolling Nodoka over to face her. She planted a gentle but passionate kiss on the girl's lips. "Don't worry. Besides, with our little agreement, I think I'll be spending plenty of waking hours with you, right? So don't be trying to match stamina limits with me."**

**The vampire slid off the bed, snapping the waistband of Nodoka's panties that Evangeline was still wearing. "I'll hold onto these for a bit." she said, then headed for the exit from the bedroom.**

**No sooner had she closed the door, there was a great amount of noise from the hall and Evangeline had shouted something. Nodoka grinned, weakly getting up and walking over to the door, opening it.**

**Nodoka's panties were lying discarded off to one side. Chachamaru was on her knees, her mouth pressed between Evangeline's legs, and the robot was rapidly licking the vampire out with her heated tongue. Evangeline was pressed up against the wall, moaning. Nodoka grinned at her weakly.**

"**I set this up to sap what was left of your stamina if there was any left afterwards so you'd have to go to sleep with me." she said. Evangeline moaned, half-glaring at the librarian-girl. She thrashed and moaned, her hair waving in all directions, but Chachamaru had a firm hold on her thighs and was keeping at her post with much vigilance. The robot lifted the vampire up by her thighs, keeping her head at its task as Evangeline fell back, now hanging upside down, facing Nodoka, being eaten out by the robot. Evangeline's arms thrashed and she moaned even louder, but in her new position she couldn't make any escape.**

**It took almost ten minutes, but finally with a last loud scream, Evangeline came, her fluids covering Chachamaru's face. The robot gently turned Evangeline around, setting her down upright on her feet, and then walking away. The vampire wobbled, took a step, then fell forwards into Nodoka's outstretched arms. Nodoka smiled.**

"**Gotcha."**

"**You...little...ohh..."**

**Nodoka scooped the small vampire up and carried her back to her bed, lying down next to the girl. She pulled the bedsheets over them both, cuddling the Dark Evangel and kissing her cheek lightly.**

"**Now then, **_**good night **_**Evangeline."**

"**Ohh...no, wait, I can still...ahh...nevermind...good night, Nodoka...whew...your pretty little ass is sooo mine when I can move again..."**

**Nodoka giggled, then closed her eyes.**

**For the first time she could remember, Evangeline fell asleep within seconds of closing her eyes.**

**NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE**

"**Ah, Nodoka-san, Evangeline-san, you're late!" Negi said, looking up from his lesson. He paused, running over in his head what he'd just said. Also puzzled, most of the girls in the class looked up at the door as Nodoka and Evangeline walked in. Evangeline scoffed, adopting her usual manner.**

"**Would have been here on time if that baka-robot had woken us-ME up."**

**While the slight falter in wording was quickly corrected, it didn't pass the class unnoticed. Within seconds, there was a great surge of noise as the girls began asking questions.**

"**Us? You were at her house Nodoka?" asked Asuna.**

"**Librarian-san went to Eva-san's house?" asked Setsuna.**

"**Did you sleep together?" asked Asakura. This last question made everyone in the room go silent. Evangeline didn't blush-instead, she felt the blood leaving her face as she went pale. Nodoka looked around the room, seeing the other girl's expressions of curiosity.**

"**If you must know..." she said. Then she reached down and gave Evangeline's butt a good firm squeeze. The vampire yelped and jumped as the class burst into laughter and some cheers. Haruna quickly rushed over and hugged Nodoka, while Yue gave her two thumbs up (they'd been the only ones who'd really known about who Nodoka really liked). Negi looked quite puzzled, while Asuna and Setsuna's jaws were hanging open.**

"**Wha...where...when..." Asuna sputtered. She turned to Setsuna. "Did you ever see any sign of this happening?"**

"**Who, Nodoka and Evangeline? No clue." the swordstress replied. It looked quite simply like her mind was elsewhere. After several seconds, she quickly stood up and moved away from Asuna hurriedly, moving across the room towards Konoka.**

**While Incho was trying to settle the students down (albeit with no help from Negi, who had slumped onto his desk, his mouth open, starring off into space), Asakura, Ku Fei, the Nakutaki twins, Kaede (surprisingly), and most of the rest of the class were all jabbering away over the new development. Evangeline was fidgeting, looking, uncharacteristically, very nervous. Nodoka was blushing a bit, but smiling.**

**Fumika quickly shot out, "I wanna see proof! Kiss now!"**

**Fuka joined in and soon both girls were chanting "Kiss now! Kiss now!"**

**After a minute, most of the class had joined in. Evangeline was quite indignant.**

"**Now just hold on, I'm not going to lower myself to the level of endulging your meager preteen minds with something so absurd as-mmph!" was all she could say before Nodoka had leaned down and enraptured her lips in a passionate and juicy kiss.**

**The class went absolutely wild.**

**THE END**

**NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE**

** Betcha never saw that pairing coming. Did ya?**

**Hope you enjoyed, and look forwards to more from this couple in the future. And before you ask, no there are no references to this in the anime or manga, and these characters never have any interaction that would imply even an acquaintance-ship, much less this. This is my own little invention, which got stuck in my head due to the Presea chibi in my head shoving the Nodoka chibi once in a fight, which made the Nodoka chibi fall into the Evangeline chibi, who pouted until the Colette chibi, being a hopeless romantic, pushed their faces together. And thus this was born.**

**Catch all that? Me neither. But hey, hope you liked the story, and review please! ZK**


End file.
